Kiran
Kiran '''(Hindi; "Beam of Light") is a Raichu gijinka and football coach. Appearance Kiran has a very muscular build with little body hair and light brown skin. He has short, dark brown hair swept upwards and to the side. His eyes are also dark brown and he has a light amount of beard stubble. Personal Information Kiran is the lead football coach and a cooperative track coach at the same college Alvis works at. He is serious, but kind, and has a good relationship with the school's staff and students. He is admired by the football team for being a good coach and has no problem getting along with the other coaches, aside from the boxing coach. Sexual Information Kiran has a long and quite thick cock with a large, plump set of balls to match. Because of his size, he finds most underwear uncomfortable and has grown used to (and enjoys) freeballing. When aroused, Kiran has a tendency to drool more (however, this also happens when he's embarrassed) and at his peak arousal, his cock will throb very strongly. If he manages to keep this level of arousal, he can cum just from the throbbing, and enjoys using this to his advantage by blowing loads on his own face. Kiran lost his virginity during his time as the manager of his high school's football team, a position that would later inspire him to work as a coach professionally. The day before the championship match in Kiran's senior year, the football captain approached him wanting to get his rocks off before the match in hopes that it would help his game. Kiran was willing, and the captain topped him, however they still lost the game the next day. Throughout his senior year the football captain fucked him many times, or recieved blowjobs from Kiran in the locker room. Kiran's first experience topping was with this same man, on the night of prom when the captain's date wouldn't put out. They discovered that the captain was actually quite a bottom-slut and especially loved giving head, swallowing many of Kiran's loads in that one night. Relationships Alvis - Kiran and Alvis work together at the same college, coaching the track team together, and maintain a fuck-buddies relationship. The two men live together and Kiran is quite content with their current relationship, growing comfortable with having Alvis around and is satisfied just being with him. Because of this he's fairly protective of Alvis, especially around the school's boxing coach, and this leads to Kiran visiting Alvis in the showers and fucking him as a somewhat territorial display in front of the boxing team and their peeping coach. He gets tricked by Alvis often and, because of this, relishes the times he gets to top as it usually means Alvis did not trick him. However, he does enjoy bottoming and has found himself strongly desiring Alvis' cock from time to time. The two of them are very virile, and will often sneak off into empty classrooms for a quick frot, have the other secretly blow them under their office desk, or fuck against the school's gym equipment. Trivia * '''Dislikes: the taste of beer and doesn't otherwise drink, aside from occassional wine with food on holidays. Doesn't smoke either and attributes this to maintaining is physique. * Likes: all kinds of meat, except raw seafood, but hates alcohol-based deserts like rum cake, tiramisu, etc. * Doesn't have an ideal guy, just someone who can keep up with him physically and sexually. * Keeps Alvis' under-the-table blowjob when they first met a secret so as not to embarrass the younger man. * Drools in his sleep * Doesn't like threeways Category:Characters Category:Gijinka Category:Pokémon